


it's all about mess and quietness

by themoonsandthestars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, and a lot of Mess, hopefully??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonsandthestars/pseuds/themoonsandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Lafayette and Hercules have been friends for over a year now, when they meet John, who joins the company right away.<br/>Basically, it's an happy college AU, but then mess happens. As always in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all about mess and quietness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fanfiction ever and english isn't even my first language, so there must be something wrong with me. No but, really, i'm writing for fun and for practice, so, don't hate please. I'm sorry for any error, point it out if you want!  
> And, I'm Italian if you were wondering.  
> Good luck!

**FIRST CHAPTER**

from Laf: hei alex  
from Laf: u studying??  
to Laf: actually yes, why?  
from Laf: wanted to see you, i've been missing you :((  
to Laf: we literally saw each other in class this morning??  
from Laf: I know???? I don't see how it has anything to do with me missing you. Plus, I've got something to tell you  
to Laf: ....I told you I'm studying  
from Laf: come ooon, you're ALWAYS studying, you gotta have some fun or you'll go mad  
to Lal: well, my next exam is not any time soon, sooo...  
oook, i might meet you  
from Laf: yay, love you mon cher, meet me in campus center at 21:00  
ps: dress kinda nice  
to Laf: what???! why?  
Alex got no response from Lafayette. He somehow expected it, the last time he and Mulligan convinced him to go out, they brought him to a huge party without saying a word about where they would have gone. Not that he didn't have fun at said party: they all ended up drunk, and Alex got into fights with two or three guys. Which apparently is his favorite thing.  
He finished the page of the book he was reading: The Prince by Niccolò Machiavelli, assigned in class two days before, and started getting ready for the night out. 'Dress kinda nice' uh? What the fuck did that mean? If only he knew where he was going... A suit was probably too much, so he opted for a black shirt and grey pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and... he looked like shit: he had messy hair, dark circles under his eyes, he overall looked like someone who hadn't slept in a week, which was kinda true by the way. He had to do something. He tied his hair up and refreshed his face with some cold water. Still shit. Whatever, it wasn't like he had a date or something, so he went out of his small apartment and hoped for the best.  
He didn't live in campus but 15 minutes of bus away from the university, with another guy who he didn't know anything about, the most exiting thing they told each other probably was: 'you have to put the garbage out'.  
When he got at the meeting spot, Lafayette was already there, waiting for him. He looked fantastic, as always, with his tight black jeans and a magenta shirt. Alex thought about the first time he saw him, he had changed a bit: he grew a beard, had longer hair and got taller somehow. Alexander and Lafayette met when they started college, one years and a half before, since they were both majoring in Political Science, Alex also had a Law minor.  
'Hey Alex!' said Lafayette standing up. 'Looking good, man!'.  
'Not really, but thanks. You too.' responded Alex smiling.  
'I know mon amie, I always do. Shall we get going?'  
'Well yes, but if I knew where we're headed to, I'd feel a bit better, you know...'  
'It's a surprise. Only thing I'm telling you is: Mulligan's gonna be there'.  
'Yeah, I imagined he would' said Alex with a 'are you kidding me' face. 'Ah, didn't you have to tell me something?'  
Lafayette looked like Alex told him he had killed someone. 'Y-yes, uhm... I'll tell you later.”  
“Uhm, okay...if something's wrong you can always tell me, you know that, right?”  
“Yeah, of course. It's nothing, it can wait”.  
“Okay, Laf”. Alex was a bit worried now, he never saw his friend acting like that, like he was hiding something, like he was scared to tell something. Ugh, maybe he'll ask him again later.  
They had been walking for ten minutes and Alexander still had no clue about where he was going. They were on the residential side of the city, big houses with big gardens were facing the road. Here's where the rich live.  
“Why are we here Laf?”  
“You'll see Alexander.”  
“Ugh, i hate you. How long is it till we make it to the place?” Asked Alex, in a grumpy way.  
“5 minutes I think. And no, you love me.”«  
“Eh, sometimes.” Alexander wasn't as pissed as he was trying to look. He just wanted to get there and steal some alcohol, in the end, that was the reason they went out, wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~

“I think that's the house!” Laf was pointing the nicest house of the whole road. It had three floors, even if wasn't a recent building it still looked perfect. The entrance was a huge gate, now half opened, and a circa 20 meters long path that brought to the front door. The path and the house were surrounded by grass, the garden was bigger behind the house. _I bet my ass they have a pool_ , thought Alexander.  
“Who the fuck invited us, Laf?” Alex was pretty shocked, they didn't have friends who lived in the rich quarter.  
“Uhm, Mulligan's friend, John, who's friend with the girls who live here”.  
“John? Never heard of him'  
“He and Herc have classes together or something...”  
“Uh, okay, guess we'll meet him tonight”.  
“Yeah, shall we go in?” asked Lafayette, looking at Alex, who then nodded.  
They reached the front door and rang the bell. The door opened after 10 seconds, and a girl welcome them. “Hey Guys! Welcome to the best party in the city ever, okay maybe not but… yeah, I'm Peggy and you must be...?” She was smiling, and Alex thought she look really cute.  
“We're with John Laurens, I'm Lafayette.”  
“And I'm Alex, a pleasure to meet you.” Alex was in his flirty mood, apparently.  
“Uhm, thanks, pleasure's mine...you can leave your jackets there, and join the others in the next room on the left, just follow the music, I'll stay here, a few people still have to come. See you later!”  
“She enjoys being a doorkeeper” whispered Alex to Lafayette, who answered with a little laugh and a “Yeah...”, they had left their jacket in the cloakroom and were 'following the music' as Peggy said.  
When they got to the room, everything they could see was people dancing, dark, sometimes enlightened by colorful light and a stage, occupied by a DJ. But what Alex was fascinated by was the size of the room, it was enormous! Probably bigger than his whole apartment.  
“Well, the party has started!” Alex had to scream, because of the loud music. “Can you see Hercules?”  
“Not yet! ... Oh, yeah, there he is!” Laf pointed in the distance, then took Alex's right arm and dragged him to the other side of the room, dodging some people.  
“Heeeey guys! You've made it, ah!”  
said Hercules as soon as he saw them, he had an almost empty drink in his hand and was talking to some guy. “Let me introduce you, guys, this is John, and John, these are Alexander and Lafayette.”  
They all shook hands and John started talking: “Finally I meet you! Hercules has talked a lot about you guys.”  
“Obviously, I'd be offended if he didn't, honestly, we're the best” said Laf.  
Hercules laughed, “Well, I didn't exactly told him the best of you”  
Lafayette probably said something in response but Alexander didn't really catch, he was observing the guy, John, and was lost in his own thoughts. He looked interesting, beautiful, but not canonically beautiful, he had long curly hair, and face full of freckles; he was laughing all of sudden, _wow_ thought Alexander, _how come I never saw this guy before? I mean, he's not someone who would pass unobserved._ Someone stoped his train of thoughts by touching his shoulder. Lafayette.”Uhm, are you with us Alex? Hercules asked you something...”  
“Oh. Yeah, I was thinking... What, Hercules?”  
John was laughing again and asked “Is he always lost like this?”  
The a answers came at the same time: “No” from Alex and “Yes” from Lafayette and Mulligan.  
“Hey, you're offending me guys!”  
“Nah, don't worry Alexander, it's cute” said John.  
“Uhm..thanks? Anyway, Mulligan, you where asking?” Alex was sweating, why did he have to be so awkward sometimes?  
“Just wanted to know how come you let your books behind and came here with us. It's almost Sci-fi to me...”  
“Exams are far and, hello? I went out with you two, two week ago?”  
He was really funny apparently, John was laughing again, then asked “Alex, you're studying Political Science, right?”  
“Yeah, second year.”  
“Alex, Herc and I are going to take drinks, do you want something, and you John?” asked Lafayette.  
“Rum and cola, thanks”.  
“Same” said John.  
“You guys have no fantasy! Whatever, see you later” said Lafayette who then followed Hercules.  
'The bitch left me alone with a stranger' thought Alex, 'an hot stranger, but still a stranger'.  
“And, what are you studying, John?”  
“Sociology, like Hercules, so, as I presume you know, second year too”.  
“Oh, cool! I was wondering why I didn't hear of you sooner than today?”  
“We didn't really talk until, uhm, a month ago? Yeah, around a month ago”. said Laurens smiling at Alex.  
_This guy needs to chill, he can't keep looking at me like that,_ thought Alexander, _He's not actually doing anything different from normal, idiot!,_ his rational part reminded him. “And, you're friend with the girls who threw this party, right?” he asked, trying not to fall in an awkward silence.  
“Oh yes, we've been friends for years, since primary school. I also live nearby” answer John, keeping his bright smile “And you, how long have you known the guys?”.  
_He lives nearby. He's must be rich too, then...,_ Alexander thought, and then answerd “I met Laf the first day of college, last year, and Hercules two days later. He and Gilbert were friends already... Oh, they're back already!”  
Lafayette and Mulligan got back with four drinks, and handed Alex and John theirs. Alex took a sip right away and winced, “What the fuck? Laf, did you make this? It's just rum with what, a drop of coke?!”  
Lafayette and Hercules started laughing and John said “Mine's good, you wanna exchange drinks?”  
“Thank you John, but no I can't accept.”  
“Oh, come on Alex, it'll only do good to you. You know I love you!” said Lafayette when he stopped laughing.  
Alex kept sipping on his drink with a grumpy face, then added: “You know what, the more you drink of it the better it tastes. Suck it Laf!”  
They all burst into laugh.  
“Guys, we could go sit down if you want. There are some tables down there.” offered John. They all agreed and went sitting down in the tables positioned next to a really huge glass window facing a pool. _I was right about the pool, I don't have to gift my ass to anyone, yay!_ , thought Alex.  
They sat there for some time, drinking their cocktails and talking. Alex thought that they probably should have been more active at the party, they weren't in a bar, after all, they could have gone dancing or meeting some new people or talking to the owners. But, honestly, he was having a deep conversation with John about LGBT issues, mostly trans rights, and he had the same beliefs as him and ketp giving clever suggestions...how could he want anything different from that?  
But everything gets to an end, as he soon lerned.  
“Look who we have here!” said Lafayette.  
“Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir! What are you doing here?” asked Alex, suddenly brought back to reality.  
“Uhm, same thing you're doing I presume. Came to a party in was invited to...” answered Aaron.  
“I mean, here with us. Yesterday you said you were done with us, did you change your mind, uh?” asked Alex, sarcastically.  
“I saw you and came to see if I could forgive you. I see, I came for nothing”. Aaron kept his blank face while answer.  
“Burr, admit it, you where feeling lonely without us. And, we should forgive you, not the other way around...” Alexander loved teasing Aaron, and his drink was helping him.  
“Never. And you didn't even introduce your friend, how rude! Well, goodbye then.”  
“He's John Laurens. Goodbye!” answerd proudly Alex.  
“Bye Burr!”, “Goodbye”, “Bye!” said the other guys at the same time.  
When Burr left, Alex turned his head to see Laurens looking at himself with a questioning expression “What the fuck was that?” he asked him.  
“Uh, that was Aaron Burr. I know he's weird, but, come on, don't call him a 'that'!” said Alex, grinning.  
“Don't listen to him Johnny boy, they spend their life fighting, and yes, sometimes they're at peace and almost friends, but mostly, it's war...” explained Mulligan.  
“Not true! We are friends! We disagree sometimes and I act like a bitch but that's who I am, you know?”  
“You're not offering a great picture of yourself to our new acquaintance” Lafayette pointed out.  
They all laughed and Alex replied: “ It's like this John, you either love me for who I am or you can you can go fuck yourself. Not you you, I mean, in general, you know?”  
“No need for me to go fuck myself then!” said John, smiling.  
They laughed, but Alexander was trying not to blush, _I'm gonna be my own end... I shouldn't put myself in situations like this one._

~~~~~~~~~

At some point of the night John offered to go meet the Schuylar sisters. “What an ass I've been, I didn't even introduced you to the hosts!” he said. He was kind of lost listening to this Alexander guy, he'd never met someone like him, he had beliefs and opinions on every subject they touched that night and wasn't afraid to speak out, on the contrary, he talked like his life depended on it. Someone could think he'd be tiring but no, or at least, he wasn't to John. He was the most interesting person he had ever met, and, on top of that, he also looked freaking good, with his messy ponytail and those eyes and those dark circles, he had the 'crazy artist' look. And that morning he wasn't even a hundred percent sure if to go to that party, so ironic!  
They were now on the dance floor looking for the Schuylar when John saw a drunk Angelica who Eliza and Peggy were taking care of. Angelica was pretty disappointed by her sisters stopping her from going to “see the things!” as she kept screaming. John figured it wasn't exactly the perfect moment to introduce them, while he was keeping himself from laughing his lungs off. “Uhm, I guess you'll meet some other time guys...” he said. And they all agreed.

~~~~~~~~~

“Guys, it's been an amazing night but I'm afraid I have to leave, my last bus is in 20 minutes and I got to take it at campus...” said Alex, around 1 am.  
“You know you can crash at mine, Alex!” said Lafayette.  
“I know Laf, thank you but I have stuff to do tomorrow!”  
“As always...”  
“Oh come on, I'll see you on monday, and I promise, I'll come out every week end if you ask me!”  
“Okay, you promised Alex, see you, bro. Don't work yourself to death.” said Lafayette, giving a him a pat on his back.  
“See you guys, maybe we'll meet around campus! Bye Hercules, bye John.”  
“'Night, bro.”  
“Hope I'll see you again, Alex.” John told him, with a hopeful smile.  
“Sure!” he smiled back. He turned around and left. He finally slept that night, no bad dreams woke him.

~~~~~~~~~~

When John got home, he thanked the gods his dad wasn't awake and as soon as he reached his bed he took his phone and texted Mulligan.  
to HERCULES: hey, you didn't tell me he was hot!!!  
from HERCULES: who, Lafayette?  
to HERCULES: noo, well he's pretty hot too, but I meant Alexander  
from HERCULES: you figured it out by yourself johnny... you already have a crush on him?  
to HERCULES: wtf no I just met him, only wanted to point that out  
from HERCULES: yeah k boy, good night  
to HERCULES: good night <3 <3  
He closed his eyes and felt asleep right away. He dreamed Alexander that night.


End file.
